


Indiscretion

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Series: Turbulence and Tranquility: 30 Kisses for Anemone and Dominic [8]
Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Medical, Medicinal Drug Use, injection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anemone did not like her medical situation, but she found ways to relish the daily routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=30_kisses)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/30_kisses/)30_kisses. Theme #22 - Cradle.
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://i98.photobucket.com/albums/l247/eleni459/Eureka7_v03_c08_p006.png) panel from the manga.
> 
> This has been altered from the original [1/31/09](http://quiet-curiosity.dreamwidth.org/90785.html) posting.

She was special—Anemone didn't need anyone to tell her that. She could note it in the way other soldiers reacted to her, the way her quarters were better than theirs, and in the litany of someones who worried over her health.

There was something about that aspect that sometimes furrowed her brow. All the worry came from her—on a good day—daily injection. She knew what it did to her health. She could feel it irritate every inch of her body and send her emotions reeling into oblivion. She would become a different, not altogether likable, person, and, despite how hard she tried, she found it difficult to shake off the things she did while under its influence. It made anything good or useful that she did seem hollow in comparison.

At the same time, she relished the moment every time it arrived.

Dominic would seem just as nervous as the first time. As he drew closer, she could detect the faint sound of his breath become more haggard and frequent. She would, at all moments, keep as cool a pose as she possibly could. It wasn't always easy; the mere promise of the injection was sometimes enough to send her pulse racing. She tried to internalize the struggle: her position forced her to need it but she just as often found that she needed the closeness of him.

Always, he would reach out a hand to her. Her neck would bend until she felt the roughness of his glove against her cheek. Dominic inch closer, all the while pulling her body near. Her eyes would focus on her waiting for a small, distinctive smile to inch across his lips. She would angle her head up and soon her receptor was parallel to the floor. 

The jab was always a surprise. Anemone would feel the inner jolt as the need sunk and the flow of liquid entered her system. The rush would overtake her and she often found herself powerless in its wake. She had been known to scratch, fight, and bite Dominic until he let her go to savor the moment for herself.

And yet, just as often, she was know to turn toward him and kiss him hard and direct on the lips. “I’ll see you the same time tomorrow,” she would say, her mouth a few inches from his. Save for the slight blush in cheeks, he would never show a sign of surprise. “I'll be looking forward to it,” he would say

Those moments were the only aspects that pleased her about the routine. If he could look forward to it, she could force herself to as well.


End file.
